1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to marking devices and in particular to a stamping device for identifying compact discs with two mating stamping components having a built-in centering and axial alignment means, inking means, and changeable type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compact disc ownership may be identified by a label stuck onto a compact disc "jewel box" carrying case. But often the compact discs are separated from their jewel box case at a party where discs may be stacked on a compact disc player or when carrying the compact discs in disc carriers with pockets. When compact discs are loaned to others, there is often the possibility of confusing who owns what disc. With increased applications of compact discs including music discs, video discs, and computer discs, there is a growing need for identifying compact discs.
The compact discs when used are sometimes required to fit and spin within a very confined space which will not allow a label to be attached to the surface of the compact disc. Some other means of identification must be used that will not protrude from the surface of the compact disc.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 1,412,300 shows a device for marking phonograph records with a stamping head having a retractable center post or pin 8 with a coil spring 9 which allows the post or pin to retract for inking the stamping head. This retractable post or pin is designed to retracet upon engaging an ink pad to allow the stamping head to engage the ink pad, but the retractable pin would also retract upon contacting a surface of the record and would not function properly to locate the center hole in the phonograph record since the post or pin could just retract when contacting the surface of the phonograph record in any position, so that the stamping head would not be aligned properly with the phonograph record, which could result in marking the wrong location on the phonograph record and possibly damaging the record. No provision is made for axial alignment to insure an exact and repeatable registratin of the stamp with the disc for re-inking the information. No provision is made for positioning the record.